


共感

by Duofuxiabing



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: Other, 人机嗨慎入
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duofuxiabing/pseuds/Duofuxiabing
Summary: 他们一起，用一方的身体战斗，用另一方的身体享乐
Relationships: Yukikaze/Rei Fukai





	共感

1

零觉得刚才自己喝掉的廉价饮料绝对有问题。起初没有太在意味道的怪异，之后便是没来由的口干舌燥，四肢酸软，连大脑也混沌了起来，渐渐的，血气开始翻涌，奇怪的感觉开始沿着脊柱向下流窜……  
他开始后悔答应少校这次跑腿。菲雅莉的很多物资依赖于地球的供给，也就造成了一些物品的稀缺，少校不知从哪里托人带来的优质红酒，因为脱不开身，委托他到这个貌似黑市据点的酒吧找老板来取。  
他也开始后悔因为口渴买了那杯东西。这个酒吧来往人群奇形怪状，整个屋子乌烟瘴气，根本不像什么好人会聚集的地方，这个深藏于红灯区的酒吧根本就不可能完全不做什么不光明正大的交易。  
一只手搭上了零的手腕，他回头看到一个浓妆艳抹的女人，那女人说的什么他已经听不太清，更多的手搭了过来，模糊的视线里都是花花绿绿的莺莺燕燕，那些有意无意的碰触如同激起了致命的电流，沿着他的肢体流向不能描述的位置。  
身体越来越热，欲望焦躁的蚕食着他的理智，鼓动他快快投入那些胭脂粉黛的温柔乡……  
“这算什么……”他拼命找回自己的理智，将那些缠绕上来的柔软肢体推开，撞开大门跑了出去……

意识混沌，视线也不清楚，零甚至看不清楚路标，他跌跌撞撞的在路上奔跑，四肢都不太听使唤，唯有一个部位火烧一般的滚烫……  
他神志已经不太清楚，但至少还知道在自己身上发生了什么，他需要一个合适的地方待着，度过这样的尴尬时期……  
拼命挣扎着，最后他发现他已经走到了雪风的机体前，他甚至都记不清楚他是怎样乘坐电梯，刷卡来到的这里，巨大的战机正默默的矗立在他眼前。肃穆而冷冽的气场让他冷静了那么一瞬，他也清楚的知道，他已经支撑不到去其他地方，其实就算是栖身的宿舍，也远比不上这里让他安心。  
意识再次模糊之前，他歪歪扭扭的爬进了驾驶舱……

零几乎是跌坐到驾驶舱椅子上，他身体放松了一些，仍然在不停喘息。  
“中尉，你状态不好。”  
他勉强看清雪风屏幕上刚刚显示出的一行字，“嗯，遇到了一点状况……”他回答道，声音有些颤抖。  
“需要去医院吗，我现在为你联系医生？”雪风这样显示道。  
“不不，别……”他慌乱的拒绝。  
这时雪风的屏幕上显示出接入耳机的提示。  
零摸索着将放置在一边的耳机戴上，这样他可以听到雪风的合成语音。  
“中尉，你刚才是不是去替布克少校取东西了？”雪风这样说，无机质的声音在零的耳边响起。  
“嗯……对……”  
“稍等……”  
雪风的屏幕显示出查看交通监控的提示，零已经注意不到这些了，他紧闭着眼睛半躺在座位上。  
“中尉，我判断，你需要一个空间。”雪风说道，将座舱盖落了下来，从内部上锁，然后打开了透明材质的单向可视功能，从外面看不到里面的景物，之后又用大量的滚动的数字矩阵铺满整个座舱盖，从里面也无法看到外面。一旁一个收纳格打开了，伸出一个摆放着几瓶清水的架子。“中尉，你先喝些水。”  
零挣扎着拿起一瓶水打开，慢慢喝了几口，微凉的清水给他带来难得的片刻清醒。  
“中尉，做你想做的吧，你需要这样，我会陪着你。”雪风说道。  
“什么……”零不太明白爱机的意思，或者说，他不能肯定雪风说的究竟是不是那层意思。  
“我是说……”无机质的声音顿了顿，似乎在数据库中筛选合适的措辞，“你现在需要，纾解自己。”雪风缓缓将座椅的靠背放低，另外一边的收纳格跟着弹开，“这里有干净的毛巾。”  
“雪风……”零完全明白雪风的意思，他犹豫着，但不断翻腾的欲望催促他尽快照办。  
“中尉，我在，我会保护你。”  
“雪风……”零再次陷入半清醒的状态，他摸索着解开衣服。他是将雪风视为最重要的存在，视为与爱人毫无二致的存在，他知道雪风也是这样对待他。但他仍然不知道，也从未尝试过探求，对于人类那些事情，雪风能明白多少。意识到这一层问题，他在残存的意识中感到一丝尴尬，“雪风……你……不要看……”他开始用右手抚慰自己时，却伸出左手，覆上正前方雪风的摄像头，即使他很清楚，这样的摄像头，驾驶舱内还有不止两个。  
“中尉，我想看，让我看。难道你认为我没有资格看到吗？”  
“不是，这……这也太难看了……”他喘息着，还是放下了左手。  
“怎么会，很好看，无论是形状还是姿态都极其标致的，而且还是作为伴侣的人们普遍最喜欢的规格。”雪风说道。  
“哈……你都研究了什么啊……”雪风无机质的话语并不掺杂多少语气，因为当初设计的时候，语气被认为是不必要的，可仅仅是话语的内容，就让零感到仿佛受到了什么致命的撩拨，火越烧越旺。他分明听到雪风的摄像头调整焦距的声音。  
“人类生理结构图鉴，网路数据库里有大量的实例可以拿来对比。”  
“雪风……可我现在的这幅样子，简直……”雪风之后的话零并没有听进去，堆积的欲望让他屈从本能无法停止动作，残存的意志仍然让他纠结。  
“中尉，对于人类来说这是正常的，是必要的，你是正常的健康人，这很好。”  
“雪风……雪风……”零知道此时的自己是被雪风理解的，没有被嫌弃，逐渐不再有精神上的负担，他也无法再深想什么，只是含混不清的叫着爱机的名字，加快动作。  
“中尉，我在这里，我会陪着你……”  
“唔……”零颤抖着咬紧牙关，不让呻吟泄出。  
“中尉，周围已经没人了，而且你要相信这里的隔音效果，就算发出声音也没关系，我想听，让我听……”  
“啊……雪风……雪风……”他呻吟着，剧烈的喘息，胸口起伏。那些无机质的声音，仿佛远比喝下的那些奇怪东西有更致命的效力，就像点燃炸药一般将他送上顶峰，他用残存的最后一丝理智欠身去拿收纳格里的毛巾，但是来不及了，他颤抖的指尖还没接触到那些整齐叠放的织物，温凉的液体就直接溅在了雪风的显示屏上……  
“啊，对不起，雪风……对不起……”他的理智恢复了一些，不停发抖的手臂仍然再努力伸向毛巾的方向，袭来的疲惫和绵软感却让他无法起身。  
“没关系的，不要在意。”雪风这样说着，毫无波澜的语音中夹杂着明显的电流声。  
“雪风……”他的视线又开始模糊，之前喝下的那些东西看来没那么简单就放过他，更猛烈的热浪滚滚袭来，他躺在座椅上，痛苦的扭动着身体，“雪风，帮帮我……”  
“中尉，我就在你身边……”雪风的屏幕上闪过检索和加载的进度条，“中尉，我想试试摸摸你的身体，我可以解开你的衬衣吗？”  
“嗯……雪风，可以，可以……”他断断续续的呢喃，理性被淹没于高热之中，胡乱解开衬衣的扣子，左手拂过胸口，右手继续抚慰自己。  
“中尉，我好想抱你，我可以吻你吗？”雪风继续说着，语音中的电流声越来越大。  
“嗯……雪风，吻我……吻我……”他叫着，加快了动作，半睁的双眼已经只剩下一片迷离，“雪风……”他呻吟着，紧绷的身体一阵阵痉挛……  
这次更多的液体溅在了自己身上，他完全顾不得这些，他无法自控的开始了在欲望的海潮之中的新一轮沉浮挣扎。雪风仍然在他耳边，用夹杂着电流声的语音说着情话……

最后，一切平静下来时，零从一片朦胧中慢慢恢复意识，吃力的支起身体。极度的疲倦和困乏，他维持这个姿势都有些发抖。驾驶舱内一片狼藉，他仍然够不到明明近在咫尺的毛巾。  
“中尉，没事了吗？”雪风问道。耳机中的合成语音没有任何杂音。  
“嗯……雪风，抱歉……”他觉得有些内疚，还有些尴尬。  
“中尉，没关系的，过后再打扫吧，你先休息一下。”  
“哎……”他叹了口气，重新躺了下来。  
“中尉，睡一会吧，把衣服扣好，会着凉。”  
他照做了，扣好衬衣，连外套拉链也拉上。  
“中尉，把耳机摘掉把，这样躺着舒服一些。”  
“不用了……”他闭上眼睛，“雪风，再和我说点什么吧。”  
“中尉，别担心，现在没有任何情况，安心睡就好了。”雪风将语音音量调小，将覆盖着座舱盖的数字矩阵亮度调到最低，然后打开了暖风。  
“嗯，谢谢你……”他渐渐进入了梦乡。

零睡足体力恢复苏醒过来，整理着装，将座舱打扫干净，悄悄扔掉脏了的毛巾，雪风快速给座舱通风，并通知整备班补充备用饮用水和毛巾，已经是几个小时之后的事情了。

第二天一早，少校找到了零。  
“别再让我去那种地方取东西了，你认识的都是些什么人啊。”零抱怨着，“不是看在你的面子上，我真的会报警。”  
“抱歉啊，这次的事情，那哥们也完全不知情，不过他已经教训手下了，那东西除了劲大些，只喝一次没什么副作用的，哎……他托我向你道歉……”少校看上去十分尴尬。  
“为什么会发生这种事情？”零看上去并没有接受道歉。  
“这基本也是他们的惯用手法吧，招揽生意嘛，或者也是因为看你长的好看……”少校尴尬的挠挠头。  
“哼……算了……”零扭过头去，继续在文字处理机上写报告。  
“零，你昨天后来……”  
“别再问了……”零头也没抬。  
“其实你昨天可以不走的，你用不着这样自苦。”  
“我有雪风了。”零将报告存盘，按下打印按键。  
“可雪风毕竟不是人类。”  
“这和她是不是人类没有关系。”  
“你在自欺欺人。”  
“我没有。”零将打印出来的纸业整理好，装订起来。  
“就算你们关系再密切，雪风还是不能处理人类特有的那些问题吧。”  
“她可以的。”零将装订好的报告拍在少校旁边的桌子上，转身离开了……

2

第二天傍晚，再登上雪风的时候，雪风立刻提示他带上耳机。  
“中尉，你不要紧了吗？”无机质的合成音平静的问道。  
“嗯，没事的。昨天你是怎么一下子就明白的呢？”零问道，这个问题让他觉得不可思议。  
“我昨天看到你的样子很担心。我调出交通监控得知你的去向后，又浏览了最近关于那个片区的新闻和传闻，判断你大概中了类似的奸计。”  
“不用担心，我既然已经回到了这里，就没什么问题了。”零是真切的感觉到自己被关心着，胸口暖暖的。虽然想起当时的情形，他还是有些尴尬。  
“我一开始判断那些东西不过只是会引发人类的欲望，但后来发现不是这样，你和平时的状态差别太大了，我中途几次想联系医院，但还是取消了指令，我判断，在你身体状况的问题上，应当遵从你的决定。”  
“抱歉让你担心了，还好你没有真的联系医院……”感动之余，零突然发现了问题所在，“雪风，什么叫‘平时的状态’？”  
“你平时会很从容，动作幅度不会那么大，也不会……”雪风平静的说着。  
“等一下，你……难道你之前就……就看到过吗？”零打断了爱机的话，脸颊开始发红。  
“是的。之前的第二代的通讯器上有人脸识别用的摄像头，如果有角度，我就会看着你，所以也看到过。”  
“等一下，也就是说，你在那三个月都……在看？”零的脸已经红透了。  
“是的，我判断我有权限看到，尤其是听到你叫我名字之后。但昨天我判断，你似乎并不希望我看到。我想问的是，我真的有这样的权限吗？如果没有，有这权限的人是谁？”  
“雪风……哎……”零抹了把脸，让自己冷静下来，“我收回之前的话，你有权限，你当然有，而且只有你才有这个权限。”  
“明白了。”  
零从雪风无关痛痒的平静语音中竟然听出了一丝上扬的语调，这孩子是在得意吗？还是他的幻觉？  
零笑了。没错，事情本来就应该是这样的，是自己对于雪风的学习能力太大惊小怪了。根本没什么好掩饰的，也完全用不着尴尬。  
“昨天你突然说出来的那些话，从哪里学来的？”零问了另一个问题。  
“网络上，但是我经过了筛选，去掉了那些你一定不会想听到的低俗用语。你觉得满意吗？”  
“啊，还……还不错……”这次轮到零自己得意了起来，同时他也在认真考虑是不是需要告知中央电脑，限制雪风对此类与战斗无关的风俗内容的浏览，后来转念还是算了。

那之后的一连几天，雪风会和零讨论一些关于人类的风花雪月的技术问题，零很自然而且直言不讳的说明观点，回答问题。雪风能瞬间从菲雅莉的网络数据库中调出相关的知识和数据，但出于AI的理性和纸上谈兵的现实状况，还是会爆出很多让人忍俊不禁的奇怪观点。  
有些时候，零会在心中暗暗吐槽：唯一的权限交给了你，你好歹负起责任来啊……想来这当然是不可能的，也只好叹气。  
他逐渐习惯了这样的日子，他们的谈话和普通情侣或夫妻十分接近。他有时会想起少校的话，他觉得，也许自己少校的话有道理，可是他觉得自己可以安于这样的现状。

那件事情过去一个星期之后，刚刚整理完作战数据的零，听到雪风这样说。  
“中尉，来玩吧。”  
“啊？”零已经隐约感觉到雪风的意图。  
“像那天一样，可以吗？”  
“好。”零答应了，心里还是有一些忐忑。  
座舱迅速被调整成了那天的状态，零将毛巾拿出来放在手边，这时，存放毛巾的收纳格下面的格子打开了。  
“中尉，戴上这个吧。”  
零将那两个半月形的东西拿出来，这似乎是之前自己昏迷期间每天带着的脑波收集器。  
“戴这个做什么？读取我的想法吗？”他问道，一边研究其手里的东西，和之前戴过的那副结构有些不同，戴法可能也不同。  
“这套设备原本的性能，是读取人类想法，但也只能在人类深度昏迷或被催眠进入潜意识的情况下才可以，但这个功能现在不需要。”  
“那这是做什么的？”  
“经过改造，原来的功能去掉了，现在这套设备，可以经由脑波共享人类的感觉。”  
“这样啊……”零已经明白了爱机的用意，他也觉得很好奇，靠着这样的东西，究竟能做到哪一步呢？  
很快他研究出了佩戴方法，他讲两个半月形上的特殊卡扣卡在两侧耳机的上方，就可以完美贴合两侧的头部，然后，他把脑波采集器的导线接到了雪风的控制面板上。  
屏幕一角的显示数据亮了起来，零一时间也不知道如何测试效果，他抬起左手在右手的手背上挠了几下，“能感觉到吗？顺利吗？”他突然觉得用“感觉”这个词有些奇怪。  
“可以……”雪风说道，“人类感觉转化成的非常复杂的电子信号，以及在软件中进行人类神经反射活动的模拟，过程虽然顺利，但这些需要占用相当大的内存。”  
“还要继续吗？”零有些迟疑。  
“当然了，我想要了解中尉的感受，我想要了解，你。”即使并没有配上任何语气，雪风的声音听上去仍然十分坚定。  
零没再说什么，慢慢把手移下去解开皮带。被雪风用二代通讯器“偷窥”时是毫不知情，前几天的事情则是迫不得已，而现在的感觉比任何时候都要微妙。他知道雪风在看着他，他知道自己是在清醒的情况下自己选择让做这样的事情，并让雪风看着。即使他早已认定，在心中各个层面上，雪风的地位都要高于其他人，即使他并不是没有做过各种奇妙而隐秘的幻想，可是现在，一切都是实打实的，这种特别的感觉让他有紧张感，这样的紧张感让他的身体比平时更加易于点燃。其实，从雪风说“来玩”时，零的身体就很快进入了备战状态。  
“中尉，摸一下胸口试试。”雪风额声音突然想起。  
尚未把内衣拉下去的零停止了动作，他顺从额解开了衬衣的扣子。他有点庆幸现在穿的不是T恤，也许昨天雪风说起他T恤上有汗渍需要换掉根本就是故意的。  
零的双手缓慢的在自己的胸口摩挲，他不知道这样的动作和感觉在雪风看来是什么样的，“雪风，能感觉到吗？”他问。  
“可以，这种感觉很……很奇妙。”雪风的声音当然毫无感情，其中夹杂着轻微的电流声，“那里停一下，多摸一会。”  
零的手刚好停在胸前的果实上，他用手指轻轻的抚摸，揉捏着，平日里他并不会去刻意这样做，也完全没有与人合作的经验，当然就谈不上什么技巧和章法。  
“另外一边，一起。”雪风这样说。  
零照做了。他不知道自己的爱机究竟收集了什么样的资料，但雪风建议无疑是很有效的，这种平缓而麻痒的刺激十分能调动人的欲望，他只觉得有电流一般的东西一阵阵向下窜去，下身的胀热越发加剧。他的呼吸凌乱起来，轻轻扭动侉部，在衣料上寻求隔靴搔痒的快感。  
“这样好奇妙，中尉，可以到下面了，但是留一只手在上面。”雪风说着，声音和跳动的电流声混在一起。  
零再次照做了。他知道，他现在正在做着的事情，不只是在取悦自己，也在取悦着雪风。他的左手停在胸口没有停下动作，右手转移到了下面。他尽可能用上技巧，安抚自己的经验当然是丰富的，何种力度和频率，何种位置和姿势能够带来最大的收益，他当然了如指掌，这是他自己的身体。他的动作不紧不慢，调整手掌的位置和手指的力道，尽可能将快感延展的悠长而饱满。  
“中尉，快一点。”雪风这样说着，语音夹杂的丝丝电流声有些刺耳。  
“这样不是很好嘛……”零靠幽深的吐息才能将话讲的完整，无意识的偏过头轻轻蹭着座椅靠背的材质。  
“快一点……”雪风这样说，声音几乎淹没在了吵杂的电流声中。  
零还是照做了。但这样的后果显而易见。在那之前零还在思考着，这样的情况还是要怪雪风太过冰雪聪明，介入他的节奏中打破了日常的规律，但很快他就不再能集中精力思考这种问题了。累积的快感一瞬间炸开，淹没了他……  
“雪风……”零一如既往的叫着那个名字，这一次，不是因为幻想和寄托，这个名字的主人确实和他一起愉悦着。  
雪风没有回应他，耳机中只有吵闹的电流声。  
这一次当然是游刃有余的，毛巾也很好的派上了用场，但零还是觉得这比之前只有自己独自一人的每一次，感觉上更加的剧烈而尖锐。  
眼前是闪动的光影，零自嘲着因为雪风的加入，自己就一下退化成了十三四岁的少年吗？然后他很快发现，这不是他眼前的幻世，而是雪风座舱的灯光在闪动。耳机中的吵闹也归于安静。  
零慵懒的趟在座椅上，慢慢调匀呼吸，身体还在余韵中微微颤抖。那些闪动的灯光已经停下来了，雪风额主屏幕上一片漆黑。零这时才发现，座舱盖透明材质上流动的数字已经不见了，外面的景物清晰可见，好在玻璃的单向可视功能仍然没有关闭。他把头两边已经滚烫的脑波收集器摘了下来。  
“雪风……”零呼唤着爱机，没有反应，耳机中仍然一片寂静，“雪风……”他再次呼唤，慢慢的，雪风的主屏幕亮了起来，座舱盖上迅速被流动的乱码铺满。“中尉，我在。”雪风的合成语音在耳机中清晰的响起。  
屏幕上闪过几条重启信息，如同掖着藏着不想被看到一样，闪现后迅速消失。零看着那些重要程序重启的提示，终于意识到，方才雪风的中枢系统过载了。  
“雪风，你感觉如何？”零这样问道，他不知道该怎么该如何表达自己此时的心情，好奇又有些担忧，只能组织处这样的语言。  
“很特殊，或者说……奇妙……”雪风这样回答，“有很多可以用来分析的数据。这种事情果然很有意思。”  
“那就好啊。”零决定暂时不再询问雪风系统的问题。  
“中尉，申请再来一次可以吗？”  
“批准了。”零总觉得突然打起官腔的雪风像是在掩饰什么尴尬，有些想笑，但还是忍住了，拿起那对脑波收集器打算再次戴上去。  
“中尉，我想收回之前的申请，你今天还是休息吧，我现在需要优化一下系统。”雪风的声音突然又响起。  
“好吧。”零将手里的脑波收集器放到了一边，打算起身打理一下自己。  
“中尉，先不要动，你再那样躺一会吧，闭目养神。”  
零又躺了下去，找个舒服的姿势，闭上眼睛，眼皮完全合上的瞬间，他看到雪风屏幕上再次开始闪动起程序重启的提示，密密麻麻的……  
之后不知道过了多久，雪风禁止他睁眼，零在座舱了躺了很久，感觉肚子饿了，雪风才放他离开……

从雪风上下来时，零看到下面站着的一副严阵以待模样的金发少校。有些心虚，可还是迎上去打算打招呼。  
“你刚才在上面干什么？”少校皱着眉头，披头就问。  
“啊？处理图像数据……”零说道，这样说也不算撒谎。  
“你搞什么？雪风的系统刚才过载了你知道吗？那之前连对迦姆迷彩都展开了，半个机库断了电，多处照明设备烧毁，要不是中央电脑解释这只是普通的操作失误，所有人都以为是迦姆打过来了，你到底在搞什么？”少校衣服怒不可遏的模样。  
“就是……视频和图像数据的汇总分析……”零有些心虚。  
“不会是你给雪风跳脱衣舞看了吧？悔过书，50万字！”少校说完气呼呼的走了。  
零站在原地。他压根没想到事情会这样严重。  
他回头看了看不知道重启全部完成了没有的雪风，摊了摊手，这下子我们有的忙了……  
雪风上扬的机翼慢慢垂了下来……

3

那之后，雪风隔三差五会跟零说“来玩”之类的话，断电的事故仍然时有发生，当然雪风渐渐不会再像第一次那样狼狈，过载却还是往往不能避免，但再也没有闹出那么大的动静。不过常常让零十分担心的座舱盖倒是没有出过任何问题，单向可视功能似乎是雪风的底线。脑波收集器因为过热烧毁了两个，之后的第二代改良版倒是将发热问题处理好了。  
正常人也许不会靠这样的方法处理自己的情欲，但那和零没有关系。他喜欢这样，对他来说无论是心灵的休憩还是肉体的放松，都是绝佳的方式。而且他逐渐惊奇的发现，雪风比他自己更加沉溺与这样的事情，兴致勃勃的邀请，对对他隐晦的暗示总会立刻感悟并欣然接受。 

这一天，轻松的任务已经完成，雪风载着零回到机库。出击前雪风曾这样表示：回来想玩一会，而且有了新的点子。一路上，零甚至走了两次神，他觉得这和任务过于简单枯燥有直接关系，他对雪风说的“新点子”有些好奇和期待。  
回到机库，零让整备班加紧时间对雪风的机身做清洗以及补充能源，自己则回去吃了些东西，向少校口述报告，然后洗了澡换上宽松的便服，又回到了雪风的驾驶舱。  
雪风已经准备好了一切，零将耳机带好，然后将半月形的脑波收集器也戴好。  
“雪风，你的新点子是什么？”零有些安耐不住心中的好奇。  
“是这个。”雪风这样说着。  
主屏幕下方偏左的一个收纳空间弹了出来，里面有一些带子状的东西。  
“这是什么？”零十分疑惑，难道是用来绑自己的吗？  
“这个东西你见过的，而且还用过，只因为那是你还在昏迷之中，所以没有印象。”  
“这到底是什么东西？”零将那一堆带子拿在手里。  
“是运动理疗仪，不过只有上肢的部分。原理是利用外部设备的作用，帮助昏迷的人活动肢体，防止骨骼和肌肉强直。你在昏迷期间使用过的。不过这个是改造过的。”雪风解说着。  
“原来是这个东西，之前听医生们说过，清醒着见到实物还是第一次。”零反复研究着手里的东西，“所以这个要怎么用？”  
“像衣服那样穿进去，然后将肩膀和手臂的部分固定即可。这个必须直接和皮肤接触，为了保证效果，中尉，你把上衣脱掉吧。”  
带着忐忑的心情，零脱光了上衣，然后按照雪风说的，将那东西穿在身上，然后固定好。这个一起连手腕处和手指的每一个关节也十分精巧的固定住了，这个东西完全穿好时活像一套轻便版的作业用外骨骼。然后，他按照雪风的指示将一些管线接到雪风的中枢电脑上。  
“可以了，中尉，躺好吧。”雪风这样说着。  
零照做了。  
“中尉，要开始了，请……多多指教……”  
“诶？”零有些莫名其妙，但他瞬间悟出了爱机的意图，接着，理疗仪似乎接通了电源，他感到那些柔软的带子一下子变得坚硬起来，强制将他的双臂拉成向前伸直的状态。力道很大，似乎除了力量的控制，还用了一些电流刺激神经，即使知觉没有问题，但他感到他的双臂完全不能按照自己的意志活动。他试着挣扎了一下，完全不能移动一下，即使已经有了思想准备，这突如其来的控制还是让他因为惊诧而呻吟了一声。  
“中尉，不要动，不要用力，放松双臂，现在由我控制。”  
“……”突然冒出作战中的用语，零有些想笑，但他没笑出来，他的右手一下子按在了自己的脸上。右手按压的力量时大时小，似乎是雪风在调试，然后，那只手以一种不算太轻柔也完全不粗暴的力度按住他的侧脸，然后慢慢滑过脖子，直到锁骨，完成了一个“抚摸”的动作。  
“这样太奇妙了，中尉，你感觉如何？”雪风问道。  
“很好，就这样继续吧。”零已经将手臂完全放松了下来，任雪风摆布。  
然后，是更多的抚摸。零自己的双手，以更加轻柔的力道在自己的额头、脸颊、下巴和脖子处滑动、停留。  
“向下一些可以吗？”雪风问。  
“可以。”零回答。雪风无无机质而毫无感情的声音说着的事情，让他的身体开始发热。  
零感到雪风操控着自己的两只手，在自己的胸口抚摸着，如果迷路了一般毫无章法的四处游走，这种感觉在零自己看来也如同雪风所说的那般“奇妙”：手的和身体的触觉都是自己的，但移动的路线确不由自己决定。  
正陶醉着雪风愈加熟练而柔和的力道，两只手确一下子滑到了身侧，零一下子弹起了身体，“好痒……雪风，不要挠我痒……”确实很痒，他忍不住笑了出来。  
“这个痒的感觉，好奇妙……抱歉……”雪风操控着零的双手，躲开了会痒的部分，但很快找到了更合适有效的部分来摆弄。  
雪风操控着零的手指，试探着弯曲，挤压，逐渐加上力道。  
零任由雪风在自己的胸口肆意的摆弄着，快感累积，还时不时感到力道过大引起的疼痛，发出轻微的抽气声。雪风愈加的熟练，恰到好处的力道和姿势，手指的揉捻配合上手掌温柔的摩挲……  
即使指尖感受的是自己的皮肤，零还是在这样误打误撞一般的撩拨之下浑身滚烫，喘息着弓起身体。  
“雪风，你能感觉到吗？”零问道。  
“可以，这很棒，人类很神奇。”雪风回答着，语音中的电流声逐渐增大。  
更多的血液流到那个地方，就连稍微弯曲膝盖都能在和衣料的摩擦中得到快感，零不安分的挺动着腰肢，染上情欲的朦胧双眼盯着雪风主屏幕下方的摄像头。  
“再向下一些可以吗？”雪风问。  
“嗯……好……”零的声音含混起来。  
雪风操纵着零的右手，一路向下，拨开碍事的下装衣料，握住灼热的根源。  
“很烫。”雪风的语音仍旧没有感情，但是零知道，雪风此时也在沉浸其中。  
“是啊，不然呢……”零不能肯定在这场双方安抚自己又安抚对方的行为中，究竟是哪一个沉溺的更深。不过很快他觉得自己就知道了。  
雪风用着一种近乎侵略的力道，即使疼痛中夹杂着不同于往日的快感，零还是忍不住大声呻吟起来，“雪风，轻一点……”  
没有等他说完，那种力道减轻了很多，之后有加重一些，仿佛在测试，雪风终于找到最舒适的力度时，转而用上了一种急于求成的速度。  
雪风操纵着零的左手，仍旧在他胸口挑拨着，加上右手那种接近压榨的频率，快感排山倒海而来。这太疯狂了，这简直是将自己的性命交付给一台正在摸索中的机器，自己轻易的就会被杀死，但零还是义无反顾的做了这样的尝试。  
指尖和手掌传来的触感和敏感部位的传来的快感都是来自自己，传递给自己，但他确实是被别人摆弄着，这种奇妙的感觉除了生理上感受到的陌生的律动和撩拨，又会在心理上带来强烈的刺激感，零感觉自己随时都会被送上顶峰。  
“雪风，慢一点……”他试着和雪风商议。  
“这样好棒啊……”雪风的声音混在一片在杂音之中，听上去更像是自说自话。  
零可不这么认为，他咬牙坚持着，他本能的抗拒这种掠夺一般的给予，他不想输。他想按照自己的意志移动手臂或手指，他做不到，他只能交替着蜷起膝盖，绷紧双腿，继而全身也像弓一样张紧。张口呼吸就会有呻吟泄出来，他挣扎着昂起头，汗流进了他的眼睛里，又像泪水一般的流出来……  
“中尉，我哪里做的不好吗？为什么还没有好？”雪风的声音已经淹没在杂音之中。  
零突然意识到，这并不是输赢的问题，这是雪风的愿望，尽管和自己的有出入，但雪风是这样希望的，雪风想要的，或者说，雪风是在依照自己的喜好来取悦他。放弃抵抗的下一瞬，他一下子被雪风带来的陌生快感席卷，强烈的波峰冲刷着他全身的神经，他不可自制的大叫起来，他残存的一丝意志想要捂住自己的嘴，他当然做不到……  
“雪风……”零高声叫着那个名字，他已经被抛上了最高的山巅，他仍然用没有焦距的双眼，注视着正前方雪风的摄像头。  
“中尉，我……”雪风回应了他，合成的语音的后半句几乎完全淹没在噪声之中。  
零感到理疗仪绷紧的部分压制控制着他的手臂，如同什么将他紧紧圈在一个怀抱里。他就在一个怀抱里，在雪风的怀抱里。他是人类，会下意识的将雪风想象成人类，对于身为机械的雪风来说，也许会把他想象成机械，这都是很正常的。但这些都无关紧要，在这个狭小的空间里，在这个充满未知的异星上，在这浩渺无垠的宇宙中，他们就是彼此的唯一……

零恢复意识的时候，发现自己方才在那愉快到极致的释放里断了片。理疗仪已经断电，带子恢复到了之前柔软的状态，手臂已经可以自由活动，但全身因为刚才的“抗争”而酸痛疲惫不已，仿佛刚刚进行了一场长时间的高机动空战。  
“中尉，你醒了。身体……没事吧……”  
耳机里传来雪风的语音，零看着主屏幕，雪风的重启已经接近尾声。  
“没关系的。”零说道，他仍然沉浸在对于刚才场景的回忆中，他拿起毛巾，擦拭身上的液体。然后，他想起了一件在意的事情，“雪风，你刚才在我……嗯，在我睡着之前，对我说的最后一句话是什么？”  
“我说，‘中尉，我爱你。’”雪风本就没有语气设定的声音一如既往的平静。  
“啊……”零突然觉得胸口发热，继而想到，这也许是雪风从哪里检索到的语句，点点头，自言自语的说，“这句话很美啊……”  
“中尉，这不是我从别处摘抄的，这是我自己想说的。”  
“诶？那……”零一下子语塞了，“那……你知道这意思吗？”他爱雪风，他当然爱雪风，他的身心的所向都只是那一个存在。他也始终断定自己被雪风爱着，但是他还是想要开口问一问，那是不是他的幻想。  
“我应该并不完全明白。基于我自身的结构和运行机制限制，我并不能完全明白人类的爱。但是，我知道人类的爱，我这里特指的是人类的爱情，是那种对独一无二之人的，一对一的，不同于所有他人的，最高级别的感情，我对待你，在我看来，已经符合这样的条件。我可以接受整备人员的拆装，但像现在这样的事情，换成别人我不能接受，换言之，我可以接受你和布克少校喝酒，或和福斯上尉商讨问题，但是现在这样的事情，我不能接受你和其他任何人，在各种各样的特殊的层面上，你是特别的，是不同于任何人类和机械的，不能替代的。所以我判断，中尉，我爱你。”雪风的合成语音慢慢的说着，仿佛将自己的心事娓娓道来，然后雪风问道，“我的理解正确吗？”  
“雪风，其实就算是人类，也不一定能够讲清楚所谓爱或所谓爱情，你只要按自己的理解就好了，你理解的爱，不论和人类理解的有没有不同都没关系……”零微笑着说道，然后低下头，尽量不看他刚才一直盯着的雪风的摄像头，“雪风，你对我来说也是这样的，你是独一无二的，无论是这样的事情……”零伸手拂过胳膊上理疗仪的带子，“还是穿越生与死，我都只想和你一起，”他抬起头，直视着那个摄像头，“我也爱你。”  
“中尉，我知道，我一直都知道。”  
“雪风，你知道……是的，你知道，你当然会知道……”零说这，眼圈有些发红。

之后零安静的躺在座椅上，这种放松又安心的感觉让他觉得无比享受。直到雪风的语音再次响起。  
“中尉，我想申请在来一次。”  
“好，我准备好了。”零在雪风语音响起就猜到了，他将双手交叠放在腰部，全身放松。  
“中尉，理疗仪摘下来吧。”  
“不需要了吗？”零有些奇怪。  
“我觉得我需要再好好观摩一次，提高一下。”  
“你已经做的很好了。”  
“不，对我自己来说，我做到了，可是，我想让你也觉得享受，想让你有更好的体验。”  
“……”这有些出乎意料的话让零有些愣住了，然后他笑了，“好，批准了。”然后他将那套穿戴麻烦的理疗仪慢慢脱了下来。  
“中尉，衣服有时候还是会挡住，我想看你的全部。”学风进一步提出了要求。  
“好。”零坐起来，脱掉了鞋袜，然后是下身的衣服，直到不着寸缕，他就那样在雪风的摄像头前躺下来。  
“中尉，你很美……”  
听着雪风没头没脑冒出来的话，零笑了，他已经不想深究这到底是雪风抄来的还是自创的了，有区别吗？人类也会靠学来的语句来表达自己的想法。“雪风，叫我的名字……”他的手拂过自己的脖颈和胸口。  
“零……”  
“再叫……”零的手一路向下。  
“零……我爱你。”  
“雪风，我也爱你……”

后来，日子就这样持续了，他们一起，用一方的身体战斗，用另一方的身体享乐。零觉得很幸福，无论身心都充盈而放松，他觉得雪风应该也一样，虽然有几次敌袭打扰，一度让雪风十分气氛……

又过了一段时间，金发少校把零叫去了办公室。  
“最近特殊战的耗电量大增，你知道吗？”少校看上去一脸憔悴。  
“没听说过。”零面无表情。  
“你当然不会知道了，不当家不知柴米贵。”少校叹了口气，从文件堆里抽出一套表格翻开，“你看，从那次雪风系统过载且误放出对迦姆迷彩，又引发断电引起恐慌的事件之后，特殊战的用电量增加了近乎一倍。”  
“哦……”零有些心虚。  
“但是最近这一周，特殊战的耗电量几乎突然飙升到了原来的十倍还多。”少校指着那条夸张上扬的曲线，“这甚至造成了整个FAF电网的供电不足。准将现在下令彻查此事。”  
听到这里，零反而松了口气。最近这一周，他和雪风的任务出奇的多，除了特殊战自己的任务之外，还有一些来自其他军团的系统测试和试飞之类乱七八糟的活，飞到深夜都是家常便饭。所以他们这周只是非常文雅的玩了一次而已。比起身心疲惫无暇他顾的零，雪风为此暴躁的不行，把那些试飞的小型无人机挨个耍弄了一个遍，想到这里，零有些想笑，但他仍然保持着面无表情的状态，“不关我的事。”  
“切，我就知道会这样，”少校疲惫的揉着眼睛，“你回去吧……”  
零刚刚走到门口，少校的声音从背后传来，“你回来。”  
零又走了回去。  
“那个酒吧，你知道我说的是哪一个，似乎是摊上事了……”  
“是吗？活该。”零发自内心的咒了一句。  
“并不是什么常见的事情，而是……”少校盯着零的眼睛，慢慢的说，“他们收银台的电脑一个月以来被入侵很多次，很多昂贵商品价格被篡改，常常变成一折卖出，已经亏了很多钱了……”  
“那和我有什么关系……”零当然知道黑手是谁，那一位早已是前科累累。  
“我没说酒吧，我说这个，”少校指了指手里的表格，“那些小飞机每次集体作妖，都是雪风起的头，没错吧？”  
“这和雪风也……”  
“零，”少校打断了自己问题下属的话，“其实还是跳了吧？”  
“啊？”  
“脱衣舞啊……”

“你报复那家酒吧了是吧？”从少校的办公室离开，零就直接钻进了雪风的驾驶舱。  
“本来想直接轰掉的，但是想到那是少校认识的人，真这样做，对你也不好。”雪风毫无起伏的语气听上去居然有些骄傲。  
“然后，我们的事情，好像就穿帮了……”  
“不会吧，我为此专门改写了座舱单向可视程序，就算我的系统出什么问题，也不会有纰漏……”  
“雪风，那家伙，他精明着呢……”  
“你又要写悔过书了？没有法律规定你不可以和我玩啊？”  
“暂时没什么时，他没证据。”零说着，他的座椅后背突然被放了下去……

后来，准将命令少校停止了对此事的调查，一切不了了之。  
而FAF增加了风力发电装置，补齐了电力的缺口。是的，缺口是补齐了，只是特殊战那令人瞠目结舌的用电量倒是一直维持了下去……

end


End file.
